Calendar
The Acavirian Calendar, also known as the Divine Calendar, is widely accepted as the standard international calendar. It is named for the Divine King of Kings Acavir, who instituted the calendar in 671, with each month being named after the deities of Aldinist faith. Using historical records and the ages of past Divine Kings, Acavir approximated how many years had passed since the conclusion of the War of the Revenant, and The Red Age. The Divine Calendar uses the 'Mundric Cycle'. Winter Aldinmont First Moon - (Named for the First God and of Beginnings, Aldin) Yuletide begins on the ~20th day, and lasts for about a week - it is the time where travelers return home, and knights return to their castle (or another) to feast with their king and share the tales of their adventures. The Wild Hunt is known to ride through the skies during around Yuletide. Morpheamont Second Moon - (Named for the God of the Night, Morpheas, as the nights are longest in this month). Midwinter Solstice: Longest Night, on the 20th of the month. Gauvainmont Third Moon - (Named for the God of War and Wisdom, possibly necessary for the upcoming war seasons, Gauvain). Spring Theomont Fourth Moon - (Named for the Goddess of Passion and Festivals, Theomar, as the coming of spring suggests passion and celebration of the end of winter). First day, Gamidel, celebrates the end of winter. Farrahmont Fifth Moon - (Named for the Goddess of Travel, Farrah, as travel becomes viable again after winter ends for days become longer than nights). Anderbhed, the spring equinox - equal night and day, on the 20th. Gweilmont Sixth Moon - (Named for the Goddess of Knowledge, Gweilyr, as half the year has passed, but half is yet unknown). Summer Gwyddonmont Seventh Moon - (Named for the God of Skill, Gwyddean). Month of Skill. The first month of summer is traditionally celebrated with trials of skills, such as games (horse racing, boardgames etc) and tourneys. The Royal tourneys are held at this time (though other tournaments can be held any time out of winter). Baldormont Eighth Moon - (Named for the God of Light, Baldor, as the days are longest in this month). Midsummer Solstice: Longest Day, on the 20th of the month, Also known as or 'Baldor's Day', celebrated with smithing or crafting competitions and festivals. Eolamont Ninth Moon - (Named for the God of Harvest, Eoladan). Month of Harvest. The Last day of summer is celebrated by offering the first loaf of bread from to harvest to the lord of the land, or in turn to Aldin / Eoladan. Autumn Illamont Tenth Moon - (Named for the Goddess of Decay, Illawen, as autumn is the season of decay). Reabhismont Eleventh Moon - (Named for the Goddess of Change, Reabhis - As the nights become longer than the days). Embhwed, the autumn equinox - equal night and day, on the 20th. Aoibhemont Leap Month - (Named for the Old Goddess, Aoibhewen) The extra month is added after the Eleventh Moon, after the harvest but before Sobhine. Superstitiously seen as month full of magic, good or bad, and also because the Goddess symbolises peace, war is rarely waged during Aoibhemont. If a siege is in progress, it is put on hold for a month. Guenimont Twelfth Moon - (Named for the Goddess of Home and Love, which will help people through the winter, Guenivis). Sacrifice animals for winter (sacrificing for food, but also ritualistically sacrificing to ask the Gods forgiveness for the years sins - even non farmers would often sacrifice; a hunter may sacrifice a deer or bird, a knight may symbolically give up riches or blood), and the Night of New Years (Sobhine) is the night "the dead return to warm themselves by the hearths of the living", and witches fly on their black horses, banshee's howl for those that will die, and other phenomena. Category:Lore